


you are kind of okay.

by nyx1220



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, College, College AU, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, M/M, MalexMale, MxM - Freeform, Romance, Voltron, Yaoi, keith and lance, klance, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx1220/pseuds/nyx1220
Summary: keith and lance are roommates. lance is crushing on keith hard. hunk and pidge tease lance. keith is flustered around lance. shiro and keith are stepbrothers. shiro protects keith.





	1. Chapter 1

"are you ready?" hunk said staring at lance as they both sat in the car in the parking garage. 

"ready as i'll ever be.." lance sighed getting out of the passenger seat. 

hunk followed and grabbed one of the buggies for their bags. 

they placed there bags onto the cart and rolled it over to the elevator. 

"man. i really wish we had the same dorms like last year. what if this guy in with is a total creep..what if we don't get a long..what if-" hunk cut him off as the rode the elevator up to their floor. 

"lance.." he sighed. the boy look over at his friend. "what?" lance poured some crossing his arms. 

they reached the floor and went searing for there room number. "you'll be fine. just be your self. now this is my door. i'll see you later for lunch?"

lance frowned letting out a small whimper. "awe..fine.." he turned on his heal and walked away. "text me!" lance shouted raising his fist up. 

hunk smiled at his friend saluting slightly. "will do buddy!"

\---------

lance sat in his bed in the dorm after he finally unpacked everything. 

to: hunk  
from: lance  
yo  
sent 10:30 am 

to: lance  
from: hunk  
hey! get everything unpacked?  
sent 10:34 am

to: hunk  
from: lance  
yea. no room mat e tho. hby  
sent 10:35 am

to: lance  
from: hunk  
yeah! he's really cool. and nice. his name is shiro.  
sent 10:36 am

to: hunk  
from: lance  
cool. oh. here he is. oh god this guy looks like a chick   
sent: 10:40 am 

to: lance   
from: hunk  
oh man. don't go falling for him..  
sent: 10:42

lance through his phone on the bed ignoring hunks message. "the names lance.." he greeted his roommate. 

the other boy turned around with a raised eyebrow looking lance up and down. 

he started at lance's hand before taking out his headphones, music blaring from them. "huh?"

lance rolled his eyes. "i said the names lance." he said more sternly. 

lance looked the boy up and down. he had gages in his ears, a loose black shirt, a collar tag on a necklace that drooped down his chest, red skinny jeans and a black and red checkered flannel around his slim waist. 

"oh.." the boy said a bit awkwardly shaking his hand. "keith." 

keith went to his luggages and started unpacking, putting his headphones in. 

lance slouched some going back to his bed. 

to: hunk  
from: lance  
he's a total buzz kill.  
sent 11:26 am 

to: hunk   
from: lance  
he's. i mean he's really good looking. like. really..good looking. like it's unhealthy to look so god damn fine. and when he bends..he just does it so swift and he's so flexible and his jawline is so sharp and his neck is mm god. SHIT HES LOOKING AT ME GID IM DIENG FUCKFUCKFUCKF my face is so red i left the room so quickly and i'm going to yours. lets go eat.   
sent 11:34 am. 

hunk opec the door to his room that lance was pounding on. " what the ho man.." hunk stared at lance who was panting and red. "g-get my text?"

lance stutter catching his breath. hunk rose an eyebrow. "no?" lance smiled. "good. don't read it. anyways lets go."

lance marched away with hunk following him close behind. 

hunk checked his phone reading the message laughing some. lance ignored hunk as he teased him about the message.

 

\---------

 

"oooh you have a cruushhh~!" hunk teased. lance's face was completely dusted in red. "no i don't! he's rude and just annoying! he bothers me!" 

hunk nodded. "uh-huh. sure lance.." lance crosses his arms eats his food annoyed. 

"i do not have a crush.." 

"oh who has a crush?" both of the boys turn over to see there old friend pidge. 

"pidge!" the both shouted in unison. the small one out of the two smiled and sat next to hunk. "yea yea it's me. anyways. who do you have a crush on lover boy~" pidge sang a little too loudly causing a few stares. 

"i regret life decisions right now. please end me." lance stuck his head in his hands whining slightly. 

hunk nudged pidge to get their attention. "his roommate. that's all i'm going to say." pidges smile grew wider staring at their flustered friend. 

"wow hunk. betrayed. you betrayed me." the two laugh while lance sulks into his arms. "i trusted you!!"

"sorry man.." hunk said in between laughs. "worth it!" pidge chimed in. 

 

\----

lance sat on hunks bed playing call of duty with hunk. pidge and shiro where getting a long quite well. 

"oh i'm so going to win just one more kill!" hollered lance. 

"in your dreams lover boy!" hunk smirked chuckling when lance throws a pillow. 

"oh..who's your room mate?" a voice from behind them came. lance peeped over looking over at shiro. god damn he was built. he looked like a 4th year. 

"ugh..i'm by telling you his name." lance rolled his eyes going back to the game. 

"keith kogane.." 

lance dropped the game controller and looked at pidge who was waving a pine in the air. "oh shit really?" shiro smiled brightly and warmly. "how did you find out!!" lance voice cracked as he yelled to his friend. 

pidge smiled putting her laptop to the side. "i have my ways.."

"that's my younger brother..well adopted brother." shiro laughed at lance expression. 

"i hate this so much. in going to kill myself." lance mumbled to himself. 

"keith and lance sitting in a tr-AH!" lance chucked another pillow at pidges direction.  

"stop teasing them pidge..it's not nice.."   

 

\---

to: pidge  
from: lance  
oh god he's in the shower and he's singing  
sent: 7:39pm

to:lance  
from: pidge  
ooh better not pop a boner ;))))))))  
sent: 7:39pm

to: hunk  
from: lance  
I JUSTE SENT A MESSAGE TO RHE WRONG WORDE PERSON  
sent: 7:40pm

to: lance  
from: hunk  
what?  
sent 7:43pm

to: lance   
from: hunk  
oh. keith sings ? is he good at it?  
sent 7:43pn

to: hunk  
from: lance  
DDDDDDDDD,:  
sent 7:43pm


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance masterbated in this chapter. just headups

hey lance..?" a voice echoed from the bathroom door. his voice was deep and just. smooth. 

"yeah?" lance replied cursing that his decided to crack. he cleared his throat as keith answered again. 

"can you grab me a towel please..there's one in my suitcase by my bed.." there was a tint of nervous, and shy i. his voice 

"uh yea hold on.." lance got up biting his lip opening his suitcase. 

lance caught a big whiff of keith's smell which made lance's heart skipped a beat. 

he knew he'd regret this. he grabbed something from his bag and chucked it over at his bed and quickly knocked on the door. 

keith opened the door grabbing the towel wrapping it around himself. "thanks.." 

lance nodded looking at keith's face for a little bit watching water drip down his face.

lance made his hands into a fist and quickly turned around and made his way to his bed. 

keith watched him walk away to his bed. he watched how his body swayed and how his shirt showed off his curves a little too much. 

lance had a nice body no doubt, the way his ass stuck out. keith dried himself and then got dressed. 

"uh, hey lance i'm going out for a bit. i'll see you later k?" lance nodded quickly as we watched keith put his hair into a short ponytail. 

then he put his shoes on then left the room with his wallet. 

lance waited a few minutes making sure he was gone completely. 

his hand reached over the cloth he took from keith suitcase and flattened it out. "igrabbedhisboxers." he gasped out quickly heart beating fast. 

lance bit his lip hard bringing the waist band too his face. god he hated himself. his body ached and twitched as he brought it to his nose. 

he put the covers over his entire body and sniffed the clothing again bringing his hand down to his waist. 

he hesitated for a bit before grabbing his half hard member. he closed his eyes and imagined keith  
stroking him. 

holy shit. lance was stuck between heaven and hell. he was pumping himself hard reaching his climax with his one hand and smelling keith's boxers in the other. 

lance gasped holding back his moans, laying on his back arching it slightly. 

lance came a few minutes later panting heavily, feeling weak in his legs. god he felt so ashamed. 

he held the boxers in his hands laying to his side, placing his forehead against the cold wall, catching his breath. he grabbed a near by dirty shirt and cleaned himself off. 

after a few minutes of laying thhere on his phone he got up to take a shower. 

lance was filled with guilt. so much guilt it hurt. how was he going to face keith ? what if shiro finds out?

his stomach turned and twisted into a knot. his face felt hot. he honestly wanted to cry. 

why though? it's not his fault for jacking off to some hot dude. 

 

keith. keith..lance banged his head on the wall he couldn't get him out of his mind. he needed to get out of the dormitory. 

 

\----

lance went to a coffee shop near by and ordered his usual black coffee w one shot. 

he opened his laptop and started to do his work. "well, why is a young man like you doing my yourself here?" 

as lance was taking a sip of his coffee he looked up to meet probably one of the hottest girls yet. 

lance choked on his sip of his drink and started coughing. the girl giggled some patting lance on the back. 

"oh my! i'm sorry" lance shook his head and hand to say don't worry about it. lance examined the girl quickly and she had blond pigtails that went to her hips and a crop top on with shorts. she was definitely something.

she grabbed some napkins and patted them on lances chin after he was done coughing. 

lance's face turned bright red looking at the girl. she giggles softly. "i'm nyma. and you are?" she sat across from the other boy. 

"the names lance.." he was totally in love again


End file.
